Garnel’s birthday
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Garnel's birthday is coming up. His birthday is the day Lion-o found him after the spell created him and left him in a bush in the forest. Lion-o and the other Thundercats decided to have a birthday party for him. They think he deserves after all he's been through. They make the birthday party surprise party and Garnel is wondering what is going on. After the events of past sins.


_Garnel's birthday is coming up. His birthday is the day Lion-o found him after the spell created him and left him in a bush in the forest. Lion-o and the other Thundercats decided to have a birthday party for him. They think he deserves after all he's been through. They make the birthday party surprise party and Garnel is wondering what is going on. After the events of past sins._

Lion-o and the other Thundercats were all excited Garnel's birthday was coming up. He is going to be five years old. Since the spell that created him as a four year old. He is a sweet boy and has a good heart. The Thundercats were discussing plans for Garnel's birthday.

"As you know Garnel's birthday is coming up and I want it to be specail," Lion-o said.

"We can understand that Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Yes, he deserves a birthday party after all that has happened to him since you found him," Panthro said not getting into detail what happened.

"That's true, Garnel needs a nice birthday party to celebrate it, after this is his first real birthday because of how he was born," Bengali said also not going into to much detail.

"Can all of you talk about this a little quieter you know Garnel is in bed what is he hears you?" Snarf said.

"Right, Garnel shouldn't be woken," Lion-o said.

"How about we make the party a surprise party?" Wilykat asked.

"That is a great idea Wilykat," Pumyra said.

"Yes, we can have a nice surprise birthday party for him," Snarfer said.

"Great now let's start planning we only have a week to get this together." Lion-o said.

After a week of preparation they were ready to start setting up. "Snarfer can you keep Garnel busy while we get everything ready?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure thing." Snarfer said.

Garnel woke up he was pretty excited it was his birthday he jumped out of bed then ran out of his room and saw Lion-o. "Morning daddy," Garnel said.

"Morning Garnel, the other Thundercats and I have a few things to do today, so Snarfer is going to be watching you," Lion-o said.

"Oh okay," Garnel said. He was wondering if they forgot it was his birthday. Garnel and Snarfer went outside.

"Okay Garnel would you like to climb trees, pick candy fruit, or go swimming?" Snarfer asked.

"I don't know and besides daddy tells me not to go swimming without an adult nearby." Garnel said.

"Oh right forgot about that," Snarfer said. "Well you want to play a game?" he asked.

"Okay," Garnel said. "What should we play?" he asked.

"How about we play jacks, I always keep a few pocket games with me," Snarfer said.

"Okay I play jacks all the time with the Thunderkittens it's fun," Garnel said.

"Okay then let's start." Snarfer said.

They started to play the game. But Garnel was a little suspicious he was wondering what was going on. He was wondering why his father told him everyone was busy today and why Snarfer was watching him. But that wasn't that suspicious Snarfer sometimes watched him anyway.

"Can we go back to cat's lair now?" Garnel asked.

"Not yet," Snarfer said. He had to wait for Lion-o had to call him to let him know everything is ready.

Meanwhile at cat's lair everyone was getting the party ready. "Okay, everything is almost ready." Tygra said.

"Great soon we can bring Garnel over." Lion-o said.

Outside Garnel wasn't happy he stopped playing and was sitting alone in the shade. Snarfer saw he looked upset. "What's wrong?" Snarfer asked.

"Like you care," Garnel said.

"Of course I care I'm your friend," Snarfer said. "The Thundercats care too we are your friends and family." he said.

"Would my friends and family forget my birthday?" Garnel asked.

"Things like that happen sometimes, but that doesn't mean we don't care." Snarfer said.

"It doesn't?" Garnel asked.

"No," Snarfer said. Then Snarfer got the call. "Come on let's head back to cat's lair." he said.

"Okay," Garnel said.

They went inside and the lights were out. "Hey why is it dark?" Garnel asked turning on the lights.

"Surprise happy birthday Garnel!" all the Thundercats said.

"I thought you forgot," Garnel said.

"We didn't we were putting together this surprise party for you," Cheetara said.

"Yes and we wanted your first birthday on third earth to be specail," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Garnel said and blew out the candles on his cake. He opened his presents and liked them all. "This was the best birthday ever." Garnel said when Lion-o tucked him in bed.

"Good night Garnel," Lion-o said.

"Good night daddy," Garnel said.

The end.


End file.
